


Play Date

by dreamnotfound



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Dream Is Bad At Feelings, Feelings Realization, George is oblivious, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not a SongFic though, Play Date (The Song), Power Outage, Storm - Freeform, dream is being a little bitch, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamnotfound/pseuds/dreamnotfound
Summary: During a storm Dream slips up and reveals a little bit too much about himself to George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 687





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little oneshot BC!! I need to write fluff

It was storming.

Loud thuds of raindrops hit the windows while trees sway to the side.

George and Dream were both in their respective rooms, playing some Minecraft, until a lightning bolt makes Dream jump.

"Uhh, George? It might be a good idea to unplug everything for now?"  
Dream suggested through his headset.

George hummed in agreement and they shut their PCs down.

When Dream steppe out of his room George was already at the electricity cabinet, flipping the switch.

"Thought it'd be more efficient than unplugging literally everything"

This time it was Dream's turn to hum in response.

He propped himself onto the couch. There was enough light for now, in a few hours they'd have to start lighting candles. 

If the storm didn't pass by then.

George made his way to the sofa, plopping down on the other side.

"So... what are we gonna do now?"

Dream shrugged. "Use your phone?"

"The router is powered by electricity."  
George retorted.

"Then use your data?" 

George let out a sigh. "Not in my phone subscription."

The taller man let out a sound of disbelief and turned his attention to George.

"What? Why are you like this?"

George put his hands in the air, "It's not like I go outside that much anyway? Plus I just said no when they asked me. I panicked"

Dream let out a huf, and scooted closer to George.

"What are you doing." George dead panned.

"Whoa, whoa. I was just getting closer so you could watch with me, keep you busy while we're at it."

George nodded in response and scooted closer, closing the small remaining gap between them.

"So.. what do you even do on your phone. I scroll through tiktok cause my Twitter feed has been getting really dry." George said.

"Well, I have it too, just don't post on it"

"Oh, cool. We can just scroll through there, should keep us busy for a while."

All was fine and well until a video started playing, and Dream turned his phone off in panic.

"Uh, what was that?" George's curiosity dripped from his voice.

"Oh! I- uh- there's like different sides of tiktok, right? I was intrigued by one of them but now it won't stop showing up and I don't know how to get rid of it-"

"What type of tiktok are you on that is so bad that you have to close your phone?" George wasn't gonna let Dream get away with this.

"I- don't exactly know what it's called? I somehow just. Ended up here."

Dream's tone wasn't as confident as it usually was whenever he explained himself.

"I'm not buying that, just show me the video-"

"Why do you want to look at it so badly?" Dream pulled his phone away and held his arm stretched away from where George was sitting.

"Oh my god, just show me, I'm curious-" George started to make an attempt to grab the phone from Dream's hand, basically climbing over the other man.

"George, I'm gonna push you off-"

"You wouldn't dare-"

"I'm going to-"

"If you push me I get too look-"

George didn't get to finish that sentence as he dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

"Dream!"

Dream was doubled over from laughter, the absolute disbelief on George's face when he hit the ground is something he wished he had caught on tape.

"Dream, I'm going to murder you."

"Good luck reaching my neck, shorty."

"If you're so confident and bratty, why don't you hold the same confidence if I ask you to show me that video?"

Dream looked at George as bored as he could.

"That sentence literally made no sense."

"You're a pussy."  
George crossed his arms. He knew he was going to get something out of this.

"I am not."

"Are."

"Am not."

"Definitely are-"

"Fine! I'll show you."

George punched the air in victory and got back up from the floor and climbed on the couch in record time.

He didn't want Dream refreshing his page really fast, he was gonna see what that video was.

A soft violin tone started playing, it was one he recognised, probably heard before.

Slow motion clips of George started playing over the music, the clip changing every beat.

An overlay, pink, if George had to guess, was put over the clips with some sort of petal effect thrown over.

"Wow. Why are you so embarrassed about an edit, I get these on my page all the time."

Dream didn't respond, he was too caught up in the video to notice anything else happening.

"Earth to Dream? Hello?"

Still no response.

"Clay."

This, did get a response.

Dreams pupils were dilated, and he looked slightly disoriented as he turned his head to the side in a silent question.

"Are you okay? You zoned out."

Dream snapped out of his daze and nodded.

The storm wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"What can we do? I'm bored, and if your for you page is full of videos of myself I'd rather do something else."

George didn't want to spend the little time they had that they didn't spend on their computers looking at another screen.

"Uh, I don't know? We could just, talk?" Dream suggested.

George nodded. "That works, what are you thinking about?"

"You."

Oh. That's not an answer George thought he'd get.

"I just never seem to leave your thoughts, do I? Am I that irresistible?" George joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Dream's response was a simple nod.

George wasn't exactly sure what to make of that.

"Yo, dude, you gotta tell me what's wrong."

Dream was fiddling with the edges of his sweater, not quite sure what to say.

"I guess I'm still embarrassed about the video."

"Dude, it's just a fan edit I get those sent to me all the time-"

"Don't they make you feel weird?" Dream asks.

George hesitated for a moment, he doesn't exactly know how to reply. "What do you mean, weird?"

"Yea, like. Weird. I don't know how to explain it, like uh- maybe your stomach being weird, I guess."

George's face flushed bright red.

"Well no, because they're of myself-"

"That's not what I meant! I'm not simping over an edit, George-"

"No, you're simping outside of the edits too, for the real thing." George tried to joke again, another attempt at cutting through the tension he felt was gonna suffocate him soon.

"No, I-" Dream cut himself off.

"What?"

"I don't know. Never mind."

"Dream, you're being very weird." George lifted an eyebrow while he searched to make eye contact.

Dream just looked away and got up from the sofa, starting to walk towards his room "I think I'm gonna go sleep-"

"It's 3 pm." George retorted.

Dream shrugged. "I'm bored-"

"Wasn't it your suggestion to just talk-"

Dream turned around and gave George a glare that could kill.

"I said I'm tired."

George turned himself around and fell back on the sofa.

"Okay. Goodnight."

The lack of talking made the rain so much louder, and George hated it.

He hated rain.

The world was already dead enough for him, a cloudy day just made it so much worse.

He sat there for a while. Not thinking about anything. Just looking out the window, watching the rain drop.

A creak of door hinges caught his attention.

"That was a short nap." George said.

"Shut up." Dream beelined for the kitchen, not even bothering looking back at George.

George wasn't gonna do this.

Whenever Dream sulks, he sulks until you confront him about and you fix his problem.

He's a smart guy, he just ignored his feelings (and others) a bit sometimes.

George trailed behind him and followed him to the kitchen.

"Dream, you're gonna tell me what's wrong." George was stood in the entrance of the kitchen. Dream wasn't gonna leave until George got his answer.

Dream dropped himself on a bar stool.

"There's nothing wrong George."

"Dream, if you go outside while it's sunny a rain cloud will literally rain on you to try and keep you alive, that's how dreadful you look right now."

Dream just huffed out a laugh and dropped his head on the counter.

"Dream."

"Leave me alone, George."

"No, because you're gonna sulk and drown in your self pity."

Dream tensed. He knew George had a point.

"I just don't know what I'm feeling, George."

George's posture softened.

He walks towards Dream and puts his hand on his back, on top of the grey hoodie he was wearing.

"You wanna talk about it? Or do you want a hug?"

Dream sighed.

"I'm not sure how I'm gonna explain my feelings to the person who made me confused about them in the first place."

George's hand pulled away from Dream's back. He fucked up, didn't he?

'I pushed him too far, he probably hates me now' George thought, while Dream thought George was disgusted with him.

"I'm sorry for pushing you earlier, Dream-" 

Dream cut him off. "It's not about the video. It's about how that stupid video made me feel."

"Are you disgusted with me, or-"

George sucked at picking up clues, or maybe Dream sucked at giving them.

"No, George, you idiot. They made me feel happy. It's so stupid."

"Seeing you makes me happy too! There's nothing weird about that-"

Dream cut him off once again.

"Not in the friendship type of way, George."

"Oh."

Dream raises his head again, looking at George who is leaning against the counter next to him.

"What do you mean, 'Oh'?" Dream replied.

George seemed to be at a loss for words. The raining softened while he racked his brain for a proper response. 

"If you're implying what I think you're implying, I could try?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I could try to feel the same. It's already kind of there. It's not exactly friendship, I know it's something else, I just don't know to which extend its there yet, you know?"

Dream sat up straighter.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

It wasn't exactly the response Dream had hoped for, but he can work with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
